


Portals, No More

by Becs28



Series: Homestuck/Voltron Crossover [1]
Category: Homestuck, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confusion, Crossover, Depressed Karkat, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Trans Karkat Vantas, Trans Keith (Voltron), Transgender, Voltron Lions as Humans, lonely yellow lion, mentioned rape, mentioned self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becs28/pseuds/Becs28
Summary: Questions to remember:What happens when Zarkon went to another dimension to invade? What happens when he already has a member of Voltron, and now he gets a new prisoner? How will Voltron work with the troll + eight humans to get back their team member and the missing trolls?Summary:Zarkon wormholes to a dimension filled with trolls and humans, but no Galra and best of all no Voltron. The commander finds a small Hive, little did he know it belonged to Karkat and Kankri Vantas. Zarkon orders his guards to take the two onto his ship. After finding out Kankri is Karkat's brother, he uses him against Karkat. Read to find out what happens when Voltron portal to the dimension, and work to get Karkat and Keith back.Needed info:In this crossover, the paladins use capsules on necklaces to make for a quick change into their armor.This is all for entertainment purposes/ I wanted to make a Voltron/Homestuck crossover.





	1. I am Emperor Zarkon

**Author's Note:**

> I am still new at writing, I am currently starting to separate conversations from everything else so yeah... I also want you to know that this crossover is just for fun... 
> 
> I originally wrote this on Google docs, that way Each chapter is at least one-two pages on google docs.
> 
> I also just thought about it, like what would happen if Voltron went to Alternia or even the Earth of this dimension. 
> 
> Leave comments on anything I can improve, or anything you think I can add. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

Kankri was locking all the doors, while his little brother was turning off the lights in unused rooms. The smaller boy had just finished a giant panic attack, so the older was bringing the small boy to Kankri’s room.

 

“K-Kankri, you didn’t have to do this. I c-could’ve stayed in my own room.” The small boy stuttered.

 

Kankri waved the comment off. “N9nsense, y9u are my little 6r9ther, s9 I will calm y9u d9wn after a seri9us attack like that. I, unlike 9thers, care a6out y9u, Karkat.” Kankri took a giant breath after his small tangent.

 

Karkat nodded, while Kankri grabbed his arm. The older boy might have white eyes, but that doesn’t mean he’s blind. Kankri leads Karkat to the master room. The two hadn't used the room since Signless died, Signless being like a father to the two. Shortly after laying on the bed, curled together, the two fell asleep.

 

When Kankri woke he heard his brother crying. Before leaving the room he saw Karkat's binder. He knew his brother would feel self-conscious without it, so he stuffed it in his pocket. “Karkat?” Kankri questioned. The black haired boy looked around for his brother. “Karkat!!” Kankri yelled into the darkness.

 

A muffled scream came from the kitchen, causing Kankri to run in the direction of it, screaming his brother’s name. The sight he saw in the kitchen was a sight he never wanted to see ever. His own little brother was up in a man’s arms, the man was wearing armor with a gun on his hip. He knew the guard was hurting Karkat, just from how tight he was holding him to where the man's arm was. 

  
“Release Karkat!” Kankri screamed to the armored man, the man behind him being ignored.

 

“I’m afraid he can’t do that. You see, I came to this dimension hoping for one prisoner, but I guess two playthings is fun too.” A purple creature spoke.

 

Kankri turned to face the beast. “Wh9 are y9u? Why did y9u ch99se us?” Kankri questioned, his eyes stinging with his candy red tears.

 

A laugh boomed from the creature's throat. “I am Emperor Zarkon, and I chose you two because you looked delightful. I have been watching you for some time and I must say, the girl is quite rude.” Zarkon chuckled.

Suddenly Kankri vision became blurred, his world spinning. “What have y9u d9ne t9 me?” Kankri asked as he fell to the ground.

 

“I did nothing. My guard, however, injected you with a non-lethal poison.” Zarkon explained picking up Kankri to take him to the ship.

 

Soon enough Kankri felt his eyes droop, he couldn’t fight the need for sleep, his body having already craved it from being woken up after three minutes of peaceful sleep. Peaceful sleep, like happy endings, aren’t always how the story goes.

 

 


	2. I want that one

The ship was filled with sirens, the Emperor was getting on another ship to go away to another dimension. Right when Zarkon got on the ship, he watched as four Voltron lions tore through his other ship. The new ship, immediately portaled to the other dimension.

 

“Lord Zarkon?” A ragged voice tore through the air.

“What is it Haggar?” The emperor asked, his eyes glancing down the hall toward the main deck.

“I believe you wished to see the paladin after we portaled.” She rasped, her pale hands touching her husband’s shoulder.

 

Zarkon nodded to the druid. The woman began leading him to the cells. She had stopped when they reached the middle cell. A groan was heard from inside the cell.

 

“You may go, Haggar,” Zarkon told the witch. Haggar nodded, walking away.

“What pleasure do I owe, to have you come to my cell?” The black haired paladin questioned, his voice wavering slightly.

“Your friends won’t be able to find us now, Paladin. For we are in a different dimension entirely.” Zarkon gloated. The look of crestfall on the Paladin's face made Zarkon smirk.

The moment was disturbed by a guard coming in. “We have spotted a planet, Lord, it’s inhabited by what appears to be horned grey creatures.” The guard spoke.

“Get as close as possible, then land. I wish to imprison one of these creatures.” Zarkon ordered. The guard nodded as he ran off, probably to the control room.

“Well, It seems you will have a friend soon, dear paladin.” Zarkon laughed. He turned away from the cage, as the young paladin yelled curses at him.

Zarkon was now at the bridge, looking for the perfect household to imprison. “That one,” Zarkon spoke, his voice full of demand.

 

The house had cherry red canopies on each of the porches. A small boy was sitting on the side of the porch, his legs dangling over the side. He had small nubs on his head kind of colored like Candy Corn. He was wearing a black sweater, too big for the small boy and thigh high socks. Shorts were not visible on the small boy, but a clear line was horizontal under the sweater.

 

“Watch him for a Quintant before taking him,” Zarkon told the closest guard.

The guard walked off to inform the others of the Emperor’s plan. While the guard did this, Zarkon went to Keith’s cell.

“Paladin, soon you will receive a friend, don’t fight or else you will cause their destruction,” Zarkon told Keith as he walked away.


	3. We need a Volunteer

The four lions landed in their hangers, one of which had to set down another lion. The paladins all exited the lions, their faces red with anger. 

 

“Allura, we need to find out where their portal lead them,” Shiro called to the princess, as the other paladins went to their rooms to change. 

“Coran already looked into it, we have a portal heading there while we speak. Now go change that way you can be debriefed without smelling like a sweaty pig.” Allura commented, her Altean accent showing through. 

Shiro nodded. “Thank you, Allura.” He spoke, making his way to his quarters. 

After all of the paladins were changed, they headed to the living room to be debriefed. None of the paladins were aware of the new terrain outside of the Castle, at least until Lance looked out the window. 

“Guys, I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore,” Lance confessed, smirking at his own movie reference. He knew that if Keith was here that he would laugh, Wizard of Oz was Keith favorite non-romcom. 

“Of course not, we are in the dimension Zarkon’s portal lead.” A male voice sounded. The voice caused all of the paladins, except Shiro, to jump. 

 

“Who are you?” Lance asked, his voice laced with venom. 

“Lonce, this is Matt. Matt is only here to help us in our journey to get Keith, then he will be going, he has told me this much.” Allura told them. After Allura said this, Pidge ran up to hug Matt. 

“Hey, Pidgeon.” Matt laughed hugging his sister. 

“Mattie!” Shiro’s voice boomed throughout the room.   
Pidge released her brother. After doing so Matt ran up and jumped into Shiro’s arms. Shiro kissed Matt’s cheek. Shortly after that, Matt jumped down. 

“Anywho, Allura is the teleport ready?” Matt questioned the princess. 

“Yes it is, but we still need a volunteer.” Allura glanced down. 

“I’ll do it, if it gets me away from this lovey-dovey crap, hell yeah!” Lance’s voice boomed. 

 

“Alright I need you to stand on this platform, it will encase you in the glass, then you will hopefully be teleported to the whereabouts of someone in the other dimension,” Allura explained to which Lance nodded. 

Everyone going on the journey was wearing a backpack holding a few amounts of clothes. The didn’t forget their armor capsules. Lance was sure to bring Keith some clothes in a separate bag, just for when they find him. 

“I’ll count to three and then you’ll be teleported to some whereabouts on any planet or ship in the dimension. Good luck,” Allura told him. 

Lance nodded as everyone was wishing him good luck. 

“1” To say Lance was nervous was an understatement. He wanted so badly to run away from the teleporter, but he wanted to see the new dimension and he wanted so badly to have his ‘rival’ back.

“2” The team was even nervous. They didn’t want Lance to be teleported with no way of getting back. 

“3” Lance took a deep breath before he started basically flying.


	4. Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying I'm making Lance the Black Paladin, Keith is still Red, and Shiro is a helper who rides with Keith in Red. Shiro has his own armor, P.S. James Griffin is here on the ship, hanging in Keith's room waiting for his Boyfriend to be saved.

Every troll, human, and even some of the dancestors were all standing in Rose's house. All of the trolls, humans, and dancestors were waiting for some form of communication with the people who kidnapped the Vantas'. Rose, Jane, Kanaya, and Porrim were making food for the group. While Kanaya was cutting fruit for a fruit salad, screams erupted from the living room.

 

"What happened?" Kanaya asked as she ran to the living area. She was silenced by the sight in front of her. 

 

Standing in the middle of the room was a brunette. The brunette was tan with blue eyes, an olive green coat with a white hood and yellow stripes on the side, dark blue jeans, a white shirt with a blue collar, and grey sneakers with a blue stripe near the heel. He had a blue backpack on with a red bag in his hand. 

 

"Who are you?" John asked the intruder. John was hiding behind Vriska. 

The intruder coughed. "The name's Lance. Lance Mcclain. I'm the Black paladin of Voltron. Who are all of you?" The brunette asked. 

"Well, I Am Kanaya, this Is Rose, Jane, Porrim, Tavros, Gamzee, John, Vriska, Terezi, Cronus, Latula, Meulin, Kruloz, Meenah, Mituna, Sollux, Nepeta, Equius, Eridan, Jade, Dave, Jake, And Dirk. We Are Just A Group Of Idiots Who Played A Stupid Game Called Sburb." Kanaya told the brunette pointing to everyone as she said their names.

The brunette nodded to everyone. "I was wondering if any of you have seen a giant ship or a big purple guy?" Lance asked rubbing the back of his neck. 

Nearly everyone shook their head except Dave. "I saw a big purple ship, it was above Ka-" Dave looked down before he could continue, tears could be seen going down his cheeks. 

"It's okay Dave." John shooshed his friend. 

"Who's Ka?" Lance asked. The question caused Terezi to growl at him. 

"Ka is not a name, Dave was going to say Karkles, a nickname for our missing friend, his real name is Karkat. Hope that helps, asshole." Terezi snapped at Lance her hand hovering over her cane. 

"Sorry, I didn't know he was missing. My friend is missing, and my team has reason to believe he is somewhere in this dimension." Lance told the others. 

 

Everyone nodded to him, but it was quickly interrupted by a group of six people falling on top of Lance. 

 

"Ow, that hurt." A feminine voice broke the silence. The voice was followed by laughter. 

"Of course it's you guys." Lance laughed. 

 

The six people all jumped off of Lance only to engulf him in a hug. The group soon let go of him only to turn and look at the group of trolls and humans on the couch, floor, and in the hallway. 


	5. Where are you from?

After introductions, the paladins realized that the people in front of them were nothing more than children younger than them. Shiro was confused as to why the children were here talking to them about their own missing friends. The paladins were telling the children about Zarkon and what he has done to Voltron and Shiro and Matt throughout the years. The teens even told the children about Keith and the fact that he was missing. The cherry on top of this depression cake was that the children's youngest friend had been taken. They started talking about themselves but quickly got back to the topic of the missing people in the room. 

 

"I'm desperately sorry that we couldn't have met on a better occasion, but this Zarkon wishes otherwise. I do believe that your friend, Keith was it, would enjoy our Karkat tremendously. If it does so happen that this Zarkon has our Karkat and your Keith then the rescue of them should be quite simple. At least from what you tell us about his ship." Kanaya told the paladins as she smiled. The smile, of course, was one of grief, grief for Keith and Karkat and Kankri. 

 

None of the teens nor the children could guess what was happening on the ship and I guess that was better than actually being on the ship. The only person that had any clue about how bad they were being treated was Shiro, and Shiro didn't think anything of it. Zarkon wasn't as mean as they had predicted, but he wasn't that nice either. Zarkon was slowly building a machine that can suck the quintessence out of anything, even a person. He planned on using the new trolls as the test run, unaware of the lack of quintessence in this dimension. 

 

"Drop them with the paladin, there's no need to separate them all," Zarkon ordered his guards. 

 

The guards followed orders and dropped the two into Keith's cell. Keith awoke to the sound of the door opening. The moment the door closed and the guards + Zarkon left, Keith was on his feet. The ravenette was standing near the two on the ground, checking for pulses and any hints of damage on them. While Keith was checking the red one's pulse, the smaller one jolted awake. 

 

"What's going on? Who are you? Where is Kankri?" The small girl panicked. 

Keith shushed her before pointing to the one on the floor. "I'm Keith Kogane, your in Zarkon's ship. Is the guy on the floor Kankri?" Keith questioned the boy. 

The smaller nodded. "I'm Karkat, this is my brother Kankri." The smaller pointed to the heap on the floor. 

"K-Kar?" Kankri questioned as he sat up. 

"Kanny! You're okay!" Karkat exclaimed pulling Kankri into a hug. 

"Wh9 is this?" Kankri asked, his focus going to Keith. 

"I'm Keith Kogane. Your in Zarkon's ship, in a cell." Keith told the two boys. 

 

Kankri looked to Karkat as if he just realized something. Kankri pulled a small sports bra looking thing from his pocket, handing it to Karkat. Karkat quickly turned away from the other boys as she put the clothing on. When she turned back to the boys, her chest was as big as Keith's own.

 

"So, where are you from?" Keith asked as he pieced together why Karkat had to put on the chest blocker.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that some of the parts refer to Karkat as a girl and others a boy, that is because as the tags say he is transgender FTM, The parts that call him a she or girl is because the character I am following, for example after the transition it's Keith or at the beginning it's Shiro, because they don't know he is trans. 
> 
> Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it was super bad. I tried!!


End file.
